


What The Fag You Think You're Doing?

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Analingus, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Squirting, Sqweel, Vaginal Fingering, anal dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Morgause enjoy wild games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Fag You Think You're Doing?

"I want her fire, her burning fire,

her dark caress, her red hot kiss  
I want desire, her roaring fire,

From milk white breast to raven tress  
I want her nights, morning light,

her endless days, amazing grace "

\- My Dying Bride (The Blood, The Wine, The Roses)

 

Morgana shivered. Morgause slowly hugged her shoulders and started kissing her. While riding her tongue in Morgana's mouth, her hand went down slowly and reached Morgana's waist. Morgause held her tight, so close to herself their thighs were in contact. Morgana didn't know what to expect. Morgause's hands were quick. They removed Morgana's skirt faster she even noticed them touching it.  
Morgana laid down and waited. Morgause crawled towards her, kissing her bare neck. But Morgana felt Morgause's fingers slowly rubbing her clit.  
Morgause stuck her middle finger between Morgana's lower lips and slowly started to insert. Riding her finger to and fro Morgana shivered again. Morgause could see her skin creeps. Yes. Yes, that's it, my darling. Don't resist, just give up and enjoy.  
Morgana felt so lost... Morgause's fingers rode her through like if they were looking for something which couldn't be found. Oh, yeah. Her thighs were closing in cramp, slowly catching Morgause's head in a trap. But Morgause didn't care. She lowered her head and removed the fingers. Morgana thought she is going to explode with pleasure when Morgause's tongue trespassed the border. Like a serpent searching the cave thoroughly, Morgause's tongue filled every single empty space within it's reach. Morgana moaned. Morgause added fingers again. Morgana groaned and a cramp twisted her like a contortionist. It was here. Yeah, hold just few more seconds... AAAAAAARRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!  
Morgause looked surprised when the massive stream hit her face and started to wetten her like the rain. She has never experienced something like this. Neither did Morgana. She has never even heard about squirting. But she didn't care. She just wiped the sweat from her forehead and cast a counterattack... an offensive! Morgause was lain down and Morgana spread her legs. With almost no foreplay Morgana started to lick the inner side of Morgause's thighs. She headed her tongue slowly towards the venus fly trap. Morgause's pussy was wet and wanting. It opened for Morgana's tongue only. Morgana left the fingers behind. Her tongue headed seizing the enemy area. And Morgause's trap closed.  
Morgana was unexperienced, but her tongue seemed to be created for cunnilingus. Morgause wasn't shaking... it was like an earthquake. The explosion of extacy when Morgana's tongue dug her mine was unbelievable. It was quick. Morgana was great. Her mouth just took all the juice... took and kept. Morgause was hungry for a kiss. Morgana complied. Their lips met and Morgause's mouth started to fill with her own cum. She kinda liked it... she was still holding Morgana's lip while gliding her hand down her crotch.  
Morgana felt Morgause's fingers slowly crawl into her pussy again. But this time they went deeper. Morgause was sitting behind Morgana's back, one hand fingering her, other one carressing her tits with nipples erected hard as a rock. Her lips caressed Morgana's neck tattoo, whispering dirty words into her ear. Morgana felt the excitement while Morgause bent over the bed and slowly started to push anal beads into her alabaster butt. Morgana grabbed her dildo in repay and Morgause felt her three inches full throttle. She linked them like with a stake. Then they both kept moving up and down to enjoy their bound. Morgana was wet. Morgause, groaning, slowly removed the dildo. "I want you hard," she whispered and started to scissor Morgana again.  
Morgana was covered in sweat. She wrestled Morgause over and entered her butt with her dildo. "Enter the beast's cave!" yelled Morgause. "Do me in... finish me!" Morgana released her monster and pushing it into Morgause's mouth she started to search her anus with her tongue. Morgause salivated her hand and started to grind it against her clit until her pussy throbbed.  
Then Morgause spread Morgana's legs and grabbed her sqweel. Eight latex tongues started to drive through Morgana's tiny pink pussy, hungry and wanting more and more. Morgana writhed in cramp, ecstacy and pleasure. Morgause's finger gathered the white foam and moved towards Morgana's lips. "Taste yourself," ordered Morgause. Morgana hungrily sucked Morgause's finger. Morgause didn't want to miss this delicatése, so she headed in between Morgana's thighs again. Her tongue was a muscle... so strong, yet so soft... it knew where to go... Morgana couldn't resist any longer. Once again she filled Morgause's oral cavity. Once again she licked Morgause's lips. Once again she tasted herself.  
With her mouth full of her cum she attacked Morgause's cave. The juices started to mix. Morgana's tongue didn't know when to stop. And didn't have mercy with Morgause's groans and shrieks. Morgana grabbed the butt plug and inserted it - whole - into Morgause's pussy. It resisted. It tried to strike back. Morgause was moaning and yelling in extasy. Morgana was stroking faster... faster... faster! Morgause shivered, shaked and cried! She had to use her own hands! She released herself from the supremacy of her partner, moved Morgana's hand away and took the plug out. And with this she squirted like never before. Morgause just covered Morgana head to heel in wet, slippy liquid. And it was good. She was done. She dropped upon the bedsheets. Morgana just sat there, mouthful. She slowly wiped the white shit out of her eyes and from her face. Then she opened Morgause's mouth and kissed her one last time. And with this their juices mixed once again.

"Last night my little angel, came pumping on my floor  
She said 'Come on baby, I've got a license for love  
and if it expires, pray help from above"

\- Billy Idol (Rebel Yell)


End file.
